


Verklempt

by Water-Droplets (Rainwater_Apothecary)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I missed this pairing so i wrote a little, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, short nightly writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Water-Droplets
Summary: Jack gets wounded in battle and Hanzo pays him a visit. The old soldier may or may not be high on pain meds.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 16





	Verklempt

“You...cut yer hair.”  


Hanzo blinked down at the older man in the hospital bed. Then he shook his head and settled beside the soldier, the hover bed dipping before readjusting for their weight.  


“I am no longer 17, Jack.”  


Soldier’s shoulders slumped in the way that they did when he was pouting.  


“And I’m not in my 20’s anymore but y’don't see me changin’ up my aesthetic.”  


Hanzo blinked at his old beau.  


“You-“ The ninja threw his hands up in incredulity.  


Soldier smiled at him.  


“I leave ya as verklempt as always, princey.”  


Mercy shot to her feet when the ninja shoved at Jack’s shoulder playfully. The soldier began coughing up the lung on that side and the younger man steadied him with strong arms and gentle hands.  


The crafty gay just rested his forehead on one of Hanzo’s broad shoulders and smirked.  


“You are impossible, Jack Morrison.”  


The room held its breath.  


A wheezing cackle buried itself in Hanzo’s shoulder as pale arms decorated in scars looped easily around his waist.  


Genji had missed something here. 

Angela was even more in the dark. 

Winston was just confused.


End file.
